


Trapped

by May_Ravenstaff



Series: Cathmir Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, F/F, Romance, Trapped In Elevator, catherine is a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Ravenstaff/pseuds/May_Ravenstaff
Summary: Catherine and Shamir get trapped in an elevator.Cathmir Week Day 1 - Prompt: Work/Rest
Relationships: Catherine/Shamir Nevrand
Series: Cathmir Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704511
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36
Collections: Cathmir Week 2020





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never participated in something like this before, so I’m excited to try! 

Of all the fucking days.

Catherine moaned for the third time in the past five minutes which definitely felt like five hours. On the other side of the elevator, Shamir shot her a look that said, ‘Knock it off or I’ll knock your head off.’

It was a Friday. The Friday of the longest week of her life. She’d been handed a project on Monday that had her working twelve hour shifts and she’d finally turned it in and her boss had less than enthusiastic feedback for her. But that was a problem for Monday, after a weekend of sleeping.

Except she, Catherine Rubens Charon, was stuck in an elevator with the Ice Queen.

Shamir Nevrand was as cold as she was beautiful. She didn’t work in Catherine’s department, but she walked by often enough that Catherine knew her face and liked what she saw.

And saw how she treated those who talked to her. A glare, a slap, just walking away, Catherine had seen it all.

Why do the hot ones have to be the cruelest?

Catherine moaned again.

“Seriously, if you don’t stop that…” Shamir said, letting the threat hang.

“Yeah, yeah,” Catherine waved off. They each sat on opposite sides of the elevator. Shamir had pressed the emergency button twenty minutes ago, but who knows when someone would be by. They didn’t have cellphone reception within the metal confines.

Catherine froze. If she wasn’t going to get home on her time, then Sebastian…

She stood up, drawing Shamir’s gaze. Pacing the entirety of the elevator, Catherine searched for reception fruitlessly.

“It’s pointless,” Shamir said. “What are you even trying for?”

“My cat, Sebastian, I’m worried about him. I want to call my neighbor and ask her to feed him. He gets very scared when I’m not home on time.”

Of all things, that subject drew Shamir’s full attention. “How come?”

“He was a stray,” Catherine said as she slumped back on the floor. “His previous owner wasn’t nice. At least as far as I can guess. It took him a long time to warm up to me. Now he doesn’t like to be anywhere without me when I’m home.”

“Aw,” Shamir said, except it was much closer to her. She was sitting next to Catherine, who hadn’t noticed her get up. “Do you have a picture?”

“Uh, yeah,” Catherine said, pulling her phone out and tapping a few buttons. In a few moments, a grey cat appeared on screen

The smile on Shamir’s face might have been the most beautiful thing Catherine had ever seen.

“I’m jealous, my apartment doesn’t allow cats.” Shamir didn’t look away from Sebastian, flipping through the photos on Catherine’s phone.

“You could come over and meet Sebastian if you like,” Catherine said before she could stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth.

Shamir blinked. “Really?”

“Yeah. Unless you don’t want to. I know we don’t really know each other—“

“No, it’s cool. I’ll buy you dinner as thanks and as an apology for being frustrated with you here.”

Sirens were going off in Catherine’s head as she freaked out. Dinner? As in, a date? No no, gotta play it cool, it might just be a nice gesture.

“I put my number into your phone,” Shamir said. “I expect cat pictures.”

Definitely flirty.

“Yeah, you can take all you want too after you come up to my apartment,” Catherine said.

Shamir raised her eyebrows. “Do you use your cat to get your dates into your apartment often?”

Her eyes went wide and if you listened closely, you’d hear Catherine’s brain exploding. Shamir just chuckled. “Relax, I’m kidding.”

“About…?” Catherine asked.

“The cat part. Not the date part.” Shamir blinked. “Unless I misread things, sorry, I just always see you checking me out and you’re cute, but if that was too forward—“

“No!” Catherine shouted. “I mean, I’d love to.”

Shamir smiled. “Good, I was hoping you’d say yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short because I am a busy bee with school right now and fighting off a horrid bout of stress headaches. Ugh, welp, I’m committed now!
> 
> I took the prompt a little literally with work, but Cathmir is Cathmir.  
> \------------  
> Check out my website! I blog about writing advice and other nerdy things sometimes!  
> https://jesswritingthings.wordpress.com/
> 
> Check out my twitter! I like to think I’m funny.  
> @jesswritesstuff


End file.
